Play Thing
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: Lily Evens Snape loves one thing more than being with her husband, being sandwiched between him and the Dark Lord. LES/SS/LV/surprise. Dark AU, Rated M for a Reason!


Lily Evens Snape finished her make-up, thick dark eye liner, and bright green eye shadow to match her beautiful eyes

WARNING: This story is very sexual, and decently dark. If you are easily offended, or are not a fan of threesomes, or foursomes, or anal, please leave now. This Story contains sex between Severus Snape, Lily Evans Snape, and Lord Voldemort, with a special appearance by another male party. You have been warned.

Beta'ed

Enjoy

Chrys

LESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESS

Lily Evans Snape finished her make-up. She wore thick dark eyeliner, and bright green eye shadow to match her beautiful eyes. She wore dark burgundy lipstick, which was about three shades darker than her short curly red hair. Tight black leather pants encased her mile long legs, and were tucked into knee high shiny black-heeled boots. A bright silver and white corset top encased her ample chest and flat stomach. A sliver chain dangled around her stomach held together by a skull clasp. Diamonds encased in platinum, dangled from her ears in the shapes of snakes.

Lily Evans Snape was not born to muggles. She was born to squibs, of two prominent pureblood families. Neither had wanted to admit that they were squibs and didn't know the other was of pureblood decent until they found that Lily was a witch. Somehow, having two squib parents boosted Lily's magic, and made her one of the most powerful witches around.

A tall dark figure moved silently into the room. He placed his long pale hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into her shoulders slowly, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Lily smiled at the deep voice of her husband of three years. She turned around on the stool she had been sitting on, her long legs on either side of his. She slid her hands slowly from Sev's thighs, up over his waist, up his chest and onto his shoulders, gripping the tight fabric there and pulling herself up against his body. "Good morning," she breathed into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

Severus slid his hands around her waist, gripping her ass and pulling her closer to him. "I have good news. Do you remember that kid, James Potter?"

"That stupid Gryffindor pansy, who thought he was Merlin's gift to women?"

"Yeah, He was leading a group over near Hogsmead… didn't realize he was surrounded. What a sad way to go for the last of the Potter line."

"Our Lord will be happy, he was one of their better fighters."

Severus brushed her hair off of her neck and kissed her there, running his lips and wicked tongue from the base of her neck up under her ear. "I know what else will make Our Lord happy."

"Is Bellatrix out of town again?" Lily asked, one of her hands rubbing slowly over the growing bulge in her husband's pants.

Sev nodded against her neck, his warm breath giving her goosebumps, "And he's in the mood to… celebrate."

Lily moaned softly, "I do love being sandwiched between you two."

Severus bit her neck, growling. "Such a whore…"

"Only for a select few." She giggled.

Severus stepped away smirking, and smacked her ass hard, "Better move it, wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Yeah… because you know how much I _hate_, his punishment…"

LESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESS

Lily followed behind her husband as they walked the corridors to their master's bedroom. It was a well-known path for the two of them, who had shared their Lord's bed many times before. Severus knocked twice on the door, before it opened for him. They entered, finding their lord and master lying on the bed, completely naked. This however is not all that they found. On the floor, next to the bed was a shaggy black dog… shackled to the bedpost, and whining.

Lily and Severus both dropped to one knee, bowing their heads respectively.

"Took you two long enough." Tom barked. He was propped up against the headboard, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes, and his bright purple eyes betraying his near immortality.

"I apologize master, Lily was slightly… overzealous, and excited." Severus stated with a smirk.

"Is that true Emerald?" Tom scratched his short nails across his abs in a lazy fashion.

Lily looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, "Yes My Lord."

"I'm sure we will find a suitable punishment… Rise."

Both stood, neither of them paying attention to the dog on the floor. Tom placed his hand over his wand, causing all the occupants of the room to be as naked as he already was.

Tom signaled for Lily to approach the bed.

She ran a hand through her hair as she slowly stepped towards the bed, her eyes not leaving Tom's violet ones. She kneeled on the bed, her tits jiggling at the movement. "What can I do to please you, My Lord?"

A small grin appeared on this face as he spread his legs wider, "Service me, whore."

Lily wasted no time in planting herself between Lord Voldemort's legs, her hand wrapping around the base of his impressive length, stroking him up and down with a tight fist. She wrapped her mouth over the top of him, swirling her tongue around his pre-cum soaked head, and sucked him deep into her mouth.

Tom's face held a look of pure pleasure as he motioned for Severus to prepare both of her holes. Sev didn't waste a moment, and plowed three fingers deep into his wife's soaking wet pussy, taking as much moisture as he could and smearing it over her even tighter hole. Once her back door was properly wet, he fucked her dripping pussy with three fingers while sliding two into her ass, scissoring her and spreading her open.

This turned Lily on even more, causing her to moan and groan as she sucked more and more of Tom's cock deep into her mouth and down her throat until her face was buried in the dark curly hair there. She bobbed up once, taking a deep breath before shoving his cock down her throat as far as possible and moaning at the feeling of Tom's hand gripped in her hair, holding her there.

"Swallow whore, and watch your teeth." He commanded, bucking his hips up hard into her mouth.

Lily was in heaven, her husband's talented fingers pleasuring her hard and fast while her master fucked her face with his massive cock. She couldn't help but exploding, coating Sev's hand and arm with her juices.

"What a little whore, coming when ever she feels like." Tom pulled her off of his cock by her hair.

Lily knew not to scream, but groaned in pain and pleasure, as his actions had caused Sev to slip even farther into her cunt.

"Such a feisty one… so very tight, and so much a whore for a big cock…isn't that right?"

Lily nodded, knowing what was coming next and couldn't wait.

"Speak Slut!" Tom barked out, pulling her hair harder and making her open her eyes.

"Yes Master, a whore for the two biggest cocks in England." She was panting.

"Mmmmm… That's what I like to hear. Turn around."

Sev slipped his hands from his wife and watched as Lily turned around, moving back so that her tight asshole was lined up for her dark Master.

Tom didn't stop to see if she was prepared, he didn't give a fuck whether she was ready. Instead he grabbed her hips and impaled her on his hard fuckstick. She gasped and bit back a scream as her ass fell against her lord's hips, and his cock buried itself to the balls inside of her. Tom gripped the silky soft flesh of Lily's hips and pumped her up and down on his cock as if she were his own hand, driving into her tiny tight body.

Severus was kneeling at the foot of the bed stroking his own 8 inch cock, unbelievably turned on by the sight of his red-headed seductress being brutally fucked by his Master.

After a minute of plowing into Lily's ass, listening to gasps, groans, moans and near screams, Voldemort slowed and then stopped, still encased in her brilliant heat.

"Lean back." He commanded.

Lily had a look on her face that told her husband that she was in heaven. She leaned back against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder and gripping the bars of the headboard behind her. Her Lord's hands moved sliding up around her hips, gripping the insides of her thighs and pulling them roughly apart so that she was practically doing the splits. He flicked his wrist and invisible bonds held her legs apart like that, giving her husband a full view of her spread cunt and ass.

Tom gave one hard shove, making her body bounce slightly against the restraints, holding her perfectly in place.

"Join us, Sev. I'm sure you're wife wants to be completely filled like the little deprived nymphomaniac that she is."

Severus just grinned, he moved forwards sliding his hands up over his wife's beautiful body, grasping her breasts and groping them. Lily licked her lips, her emerald green eyes locking with her husbands dark brown ones.

He, like his master, didn't give her any more preparation then she had already received and slid his dick home, not stopping until his balls rested against the turgid heat of his Master dick.

Lily couldn't form a coherent thought if her life depended on it as those two moved against her in an expert rhythm. Voldemort had a hold of her tits, his large hands milking them and using them to pull her against him, while Severus tortured her neck, leaving love bites and hickeys, marking what had always been his. Sandwiched between them it didn't take long at all to send Lily into the brilliant white light of orgasm.

As she shuddered and moaned, and her heat grew tighter, both men struggled to hold onto their sanity for just a while longer, slowing their strokes and thinking of anything but their slut pressed between them.

When Lily regained the ability to think she rolled her hips slightly between the two, "More for me then…"

Severus captured his wife's lips in a searing kiss as he thrust home again and again, loving every second of his wife's wet heat engulfing him.

Moments later Voldemort stopped thrusting, knowing he was so very close and still had another surprise for the lovers. Severus halted when his Master did, staying buried in his wife but looking towards Voldemort for direction.

"I have a surprise for you both that I think you might like." The chain that held the dog next to the bed broke, leaving the metal collar around its neck. With another wave of his hand the dog turned into a man.

Sirius Black, newest acquisition of the Dark Lord stood next to the bed, fully clothed. "We captured him when took down the group Potter was leading… I figured since his brother has always been loyal I might give him an opportunity to live. He is under a rather interesting spell of my own design, he must do exactly as I want, or he dies… like an unbreakable vow."

Lily looked over at the former Gryffindor, he was handsome enough, even if he was on the wrong side of the war. She let her eyes roam over his body and gave a giggle at the bulge that was evident. "Happy to see me, Black?"

The man looked pained, he wanted to answer that they could all go fuck themselves… which they were currently doing so it was irrelevant that he was not allowed to speak unless the maniac allowed. Lily had always been James' crush, and until this moment, Sirius hadn't understood why.

"Ignore him for now…" Voldemort gripped Lily harder and shoved hard, again beginning a hard and fast rhythm between him and his two most loyal Death Eaters.

Sirius heard the command in his head and his body was already responding he hated that stupid fucking spell but could do nothing about it without killing himself. He climbed onto the bed. From his position he could see both of the redheads wet holes getting pummeled by two very large cocks. Sirius gulped once, knowing that if he didn't do what the order commanded he would be dead. He leaned down and licked the Dark Lords balls, slowly then moved up his cock as he thrust into Lily, moving upwards he tasted the thin flesh in-between her two willing holes before encountering Sev's cock, running his tongue over it until he was at the man's balls.

"_Again,"_ The voice commanded, and Sirius complied, licking the two cocks and whatever amount of Lily he could get two as they plowed their way into her body. Sirius was as hard as a steel pole, but knew he wasn't allowed to relieve himself in anyway. He continued pleasuring the three, tasting Lily's drenched pussy as he serviced her husband until the three of them came.

Severus moved first, pushing Sirius to the ground and pulling out of his wife. Voldemort dipped two fingers into her well-fucked pussy, stroking her a few times before sticking them in his mouth, sucking off her juices and then kissing her.

"You taste like sin."

"And you screw like the devil." She answered in their normal post-sex banter.

He released the spell on her legs and let her climb off of his spent cock, loving the view of his and Severus' cum dripping from her body.

Lily and Severus ignored the man who was still on the ground from when Severus pushed him off the bed as they got dressed.

Once Lily was completely dressed she moved back over to the bed, leaning over the still naked Dark Lord and gave him a searing kiss, "Congratulations, My Lord. Victory is close."

Voldemort grinned running a finger down her neck over the many love bites there. "The light fall into the darkness soon, and we shall rule the world."

Lily smiled and jerked her head at the man on the ground. "May I ask what fate lies ahead for the Black?"

Lord Voldemort looked over at him for a moment, sizing up the other man; "He does make a rather good sex toy…"

Lily gave a small moan and threw her leg over her Masters lap, rubbing her leather-covered bottom over his cock, "Can I break him in then?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

He could hear Severus laugh in the corner as he looked up at the man's wife. "A little payback I presume?"

"He was James' best friend… And payback's a bitch."

"And so are you." Voldemort said, kissing her roughly one more time. "I suppose you can play with him for a few days… get him nice and ready for when his cousin comes home. I'm sure Bella would love to play with him."

Lily smiled and climbed off of Voldemort, walking into her Husbands arms, "Come boy." She said, snapping her fingers at the dark haired man as they walked out the door.

LESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESSLESS

This is a one shot PWP… I have no plot for this story what so ever, but if you really like this one, and let me know in a review, I might grant you a few more chapters… but I can't do that unless you review and tell me to and tell me what you want in them… so drop me a line and let me know


End file.
